


Words, not fists

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Prompt - Tony's awful ex gets what's coming to him from an angry Steve.But Tony's reaction takes him by surprise, whether he should have known better or not has yet to be discussed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Words, not fists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Merry Christmas in February Rose! I hope you'll like this fill and the direction it took :)
> 
> Thanks again to Betheflame for beta-ing yet again ❤

Tony's strides moved the air around him in gushes that conveyed how angry he was just as well as any words might have. Or at least that's what he hoped they did. May look a bit ridiculous too. But he had other things on his mind than the impression he made on the rest of the team as he passed through the living room to get to the kitchen. 

  
He knew Steve was right behind him, but he couldn't say he cared much right now. 

  
"Are you going to say anything?" 

  
There he was. 

  
Tony pointedly didn't answer as he signaled DUM-E for one of his green smoothies - hopefully, the upgrade he'd ran through him that weekend would make him provide faster. 

  
Not fast enough though. 

  
"Tony, seriously," Steve started again and that's when Tony finally whipped around to look at him.

  
He took in every wrinkle in the fabric of Steve's used-to-be crisp white shirt, in the gash at his neck and the redness of his knuckles. 

  
"Seriously," Tony mimicked, "you look like one of those road side-- you know what? Silence was good. I'll be in my lab." 

  
The smoothie forgotten, Tony walked around the table to get to the door but, of course, didn't make it that far. Count on Steve Rogers to headbutt his way into an explanation. Tony didn't think one was needed, and so he was going to tell him but what he'd expected to be a grip on his arm only came as a soft brush and it startled him enough that he turned sideways again to look at the other man. 

  
Steve's eyes had lost their shock, and their earlier anger, and now he looked… sad? Ashamed? 

  
As he should, Tony felt like huffing. Only he didn't because, for once, communication felt like it could really be key, and Steve seemed halfway there already anyway. 

  
"You're pissed at me, huh." 

  
"And I'm the one they call genius." Tony sighed. 

  
He turned to fully face Steve, taking in all the emotions he could see on that gorgeous bastard's face and sighed again. 

  
"I didn't need you to kick his ass, I didn't even need you to talk to him. This…" Tony pointed at Steve's bruising jaw and knuckles, "I don't need any of this, ever, okay? We got enough occasions to get all black and blue. I-- that's what he used to do, Steve, do you get it? Not hit me but get into fucking bar fights all the time, come home wretched, smelling of his cheap-ass whiskey, I can't do that. I know you're not like that, but I really can't deal with that again. You can't punch people like this, not for me."

  
Steve nodded all throughout Tony's shaky monologue and by the end of it, when Tony's voice broke and his eyes watered just a bit, Steve reached out between them and exhaled, relieved, when Tony took his hands in his own. 

  
"I'm sorry, love, I promise, I just, damn… I'm an idiot? I didn't think it through at all I just saw him and saw red, and I know that's something I need to work on, okay? It won't happen again. Can you…" Steve tugged on Tony's grip a bit and Tony let himself be pulled closer, until he was breathing shallowly in Steve's neck and Steve's arms wound around his waist and shoulders. "I hope you forgive me. I love you so fucking much I just can't help myself when I think of you hurt, past or present. I'll do better, ok?" 

  
Tony nodded in Steve's neck, squeezing his waist between his own arms. He pulled back just enough to be able to meet Steve's gaze. 

  
"I mean," he felt himself smile in spite of him, "I hated it, but I'm weak for those biceps of yours." 

  
"Oh you like them, huh?" 

  
"You know I do, Capsicle." Tony huffed, then smirked, "But those pants did nothing for your ass back there." 

  
Steve laughed, his arms still tight around Tony, and for a while there, the only noise that could be heard was that of them kissing, soft and tender, relaxing in this space that was theirs only. 

  
Until DUM-E started beeping loudly behind them that is. Great timing, as always. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com)


End file.
